Undo
by An Ordinary Riceball
Summary: A deserted house in the mountain about three hours on foot from Central. No one knows how long it has been there or who used to live in it, but rumors had it that it was haunted. In this mansion, they cannot use alchemy. They are just human. Timeloops. Time-travel. Monsters. Past character death. RoyAi. Parental!RoyEd. Possibly EdLing. Based off HetaOni. Future trigger warnings.
1. Prologue

_ **Story: Undo** _

_ **Summary: A deserted house in the mountain about three hours on foot from Central. No one knows how long it has been there or who used to live in it, but rumors had it that it was haunted. Time-travel. Time-loops. Monsters. Past character death. RoyAi. Parental RoyEd. Possibly EdLing. Based on HetaOni, but you don't have to have played it to understand. Likely some future trigger warnings.** _

_ **Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.** _

_ **Also, if any course of events seems contrived, I can't help it because I'm basing the events off of Hetaoni's events.** _

...

A deserted house in the mountain about three hours on foot from Central.

No one knows how long it has been there or who used to live in it, but rumors had it that it was haunted.

…

"Well, what do you know? It's really here, after all…" Roy smirked at the mansion in front of him. It was surrounded and overshadowed by tall trees, separated from the world around them, which had, quite frankly, made this place a hell of a pain to find.

He had come here to investigate a rumor that some of his men had been spreading, specifically about children going missing. He didn't know how much base there was to the story, or who had first leaked it, but he was here to get to the bottom of it.

He didn't believe in ghosts or anything of the sort, but he would be damned if he allowed the risk of another child possibly dying at the hands of some crazy lunatic or whoever was behind the disappearances. And that was why he was here.

"Geez." Havoc scratched the back of his head, a cigarette in his mouth. "And here I thought it was just a rumor. I never thought we would actually find it."

"It has such a desolate feel…" Riza mused.

"Yeah, not too bad for a... 'haunted house', right, Colonel?" Edward added. It was a known fact that he, just like Roy, had never been the type to pay much mind to ghost stories and stuff, so he was obviously just trying to joke around with Roy.

"Perhaps, but it's nothing that impressive," Roy said simply, looking around at his surroundings for a moment.

"Hate to say it, but I kind of have to agree with the Colonel." Havoc murmured.

"However," Roy said, growing more serious."Whether or not this is a hoax, we must not underestimate whoever is behind this until we know who it is. So stay alert at all times, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Riza and Havoc said in unison.

At that point, Roy opened the front door and entered, Havoc following behind.

Riza was about to go after them when she noticed Edward wasn't moving. He was staring off into space as if lost in his thoughts.

"Edward? Is something the matter?" She asked in concern.

"Huh?" He jumped a bit, startled, before smiling. "No, it's nothing."

With that, he ran ahead to catch up with the others, leaving Riza a bit taken aback and worried. But after a second, she regained her composure and entered the house as well, closing the door behind them.

…

The inside of the mansion was huge from what they could tell. The bottom floor alone split off into three different hallways and even a staircase.

"It's cleaner than I thought it would be." Riza noted.

"...Yeah." Roy responded in a low voice, trying his best to ignore the suddenly suffocating atmosphere of the place.

"What's the matter, Colonel?" Edward smirked mockingly, not failing to notice his hushed tone. "Don't tell me you're _scared_."

Roy opened his mouth to retort when, suddenly, the stifling sound of glass shattering interrupted them. It had come from down the corridor to their left.

Immediately, Havoc turned towards the door. "Well, while you guys check that out, I think I'm gonna leave now-"

"Hold it, Havoc. You're not going anywhere." Roy grabbed the back of his jacket, pulling him back.

"Sir, I'll go and check what that was. You stay here with Edward and see what you can find in here."

"Alright. Be careful." Roy said, before smiling a bit, figuring she was more than capable of taking care of herself. "And make sure to watch out for _ghosts,_ while you're at it."

"Right." Riza returned the gesture in amusement. "I'll try to keep that in mind."

With that, she began heading down the corridor. There were only two doors in it, one in the middle of the hallway, the second in the end. The first one was locked, so she opted to see if the last door was open, which it was. Upon entering the room, she realized it was a kitchen and a large one at that.

Walking further into the room, she discovered a broken plate on the floor.

But upon inspecting her surroundings, she realized that it was over several yards away from the shelf containing other plates.

It hadn't just fallen. The only way it could have ended up there is if somebody had intentionally thrown it or dropped it in that specific spot.

So somebody else was here after all. But where had they gone? The kitchen was empty as far as she could tell, and there were no other-

Well, there _was_ another door beside the shelves…

But it was locked.

Suddenly, she got the feeling that this had all been a ploy to lure somebody off.

She had to get back to Roy and the others immediately to let them know what she had seen.

Somehow, she felt a sense of relief that the kitchen door didn't get locked while she was investigating the broken plate. After all, that's how most horror stories went. Then again, she wasn't exactly the type to buy into horror stories and no matter what kinds of things she could see _here_, it was no match for what she'd already seen in her life as a soldier; in _Ishval_, so she wasn't really unsettled by this at all.

At least not until she came back and found that Roy, Havoc, and Edward were all missing.

…

**End of Prologue**

...

_ **A/N: Buh-duh-bUH-DAH! Cliff hangers are great, aren't they? ^^ Also, I hope I've portrayed everybody right, all things considered.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Story: Undo, Chapter 1  
Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**_

…

"Did they leave after all…?" Riza mused, before calling out: "Colonel?"

No response.

Trying her best to regain her composure and level-headedness, she told herself that they had probably just went elsewhere in the house to explore.

After all, that was kind of what they had agreed on. In her moment of stupor, she had merely forgotten.

However, to be safe, she approached the front door and prepared to open it, before she realized that it, just like the other door, was locked.

That's odd.

Dismissing the matter of the locked door, she figured that maybe there was another way out, like a back exit or something. So, instead of immediately seeking it out, she opted to explore the house a bit herself while she was at it.

She headed down the corridor opposite to the one she had just come from, which was longer than this one, but only by a bit. In the middle of the hallway, there was a room that contained what appeared to be Xingese screens, its panels most likely made of rice paper.

However, there was nobody in there, and it seemed empty on the overall, so she didn't pay it much mind, and instead passed by it for the time being.

Once she reached the end of the corridor, it split off into yet another passage.

And it was at that moment that she saw something that chilled her to the core. Down at the opposite side of the hallway, she'd just entered, with it's back turned to her…

Was a monster.

It was a sickly gray with a vague tinge of purple, and it was stark naked. She didn't even think it could be described as a chimera, because it most certainly wasn't a human, nor was it an animal.

Any other person probably would have screamed at the very sight of the beast in her situation, but Riza was smart and rational enough to avoid attracting attention, despite how unsettling and terrifying it was. It was true that she could probably use her gun against whatever that thing was, but at this point, she had no clue how much damage it would do, so she instead opted to save her bullets and observe what the creature did for now. If luck were on her side, it wouldn't notice her.

And apparently, it didn't, because next thing she knew, it entered a room in front of it, the door shutting behind the creature.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding it. She needed to find the Colonel and the others.

Could they be in the room that the creature had just entered?

Pulling out her gun, and holding it up in preparation to shoot if she had to, she decided she had no choice but to take her chances after all.

With every step towards the door, her heartbeat became faster and faster as the whole atmosphere around her had turned more and more suffocating. Despite all that, she still pressed forward, trying her best to ignore it.

Finally, she reached the end of the passageway, only hesitating for a brief moment to reach up to open the door.

Yet, once again, it was locked.

What was with all the locked doors? She would probably need some key to get anywhere in this house, judging by the looks of it.

She sighed, before turning around, yet still keeping a close eye behind her, and heading back to the area where the front door was.

It was at this point that she decided to head upstairs since there didn't appear to be anything of value on the bottom floor.

There were four rooms in the top floor, two on either side of the staircase. Additionally, there was another level above.

She decided to start with the bottom left room, which was locked, go figure, before moving on to the bottom right.

This one, fortunately, wasn't locked, so she decided to explore the room a bit. And what she found on the bed admittedly took her off guard.

Hold on… This is one of the Colonel's gloves. But what is it doing here?

Of course, it didn't take a lot of effort to piece together that Roy, Havoc, and Edward had most likely had a run-in with the beast as well. That was the only reasonable explanation for everybody going missing, after all.

Briefly skimming through the drawers, she discovered a first aid kit that she decided to bring with her for safe-keeping in case one of the others had got hurt. Aside from that, there was nothing else of value, only a few particles of clothing, so she decidedly made her exit at that point and turned her attention to the top left room - which turned out to be of no interest - and then the top right room.

As soon as she entered the room, she heard shuffling. From what she could tell, it was coming from behind a curtain in the corner of the room - likely a closet.

Cautiously, and with the same level of apprehension she had felt just a short while ago(although, quite frankly, she had been pretty tense the whole time), she approached the curtain.

It was then that Roy shot out from behind it, pointing a gun at her.

Immediately, Riza backed up.

"Hawkeye…!" Roy's eyes widened, but he visibly relaxed a bit, lowering the gun, before his expression turned sharp and alert, even though he was still clearly shaken up. "Have you seen Edward or Havoc? I ended getting separated from them..."

"No, sir. I haven't..." Riza said, trying her best to keep herself calm.

"I see…" Roy muttered, before leaning back against the wall and sliding down to the ground. "I'm k-kind of worried about them. We got separated when that th-thing attacked us. Have you seen it?"

"Yes..." Riza murmured, nodding. "...Oh, that reminds me. Colonel, I found your glove in one of the other rooms. It was on the bed."

"Oh, thanks…" Roy, said despondently, taking the offered glove from her.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, is that why you were about to use the gun instead of your flames?" Riza wanted to know, confused because Roy still did have one of his gloves on.

It was a known fact that Roy rarely ever relied on guns to do the fighting. He always stuck to his flame alchemy when push came to shove. So if he didn't use it, something was wrong or something was preventing him from using it.

"...Actually, my alchemy…" He met Riza's eyes with a serious expression. "It's not working…"

\- End of Chapter.

…

**_A/N: Another chapter complete. I want to write moreeeee so baaaad, but it's after 5 AM and have work at 2 PM RIP. Though knowing me, this was probably a crappy chapter. *sob*_**

**_Please give me feedback and let me know what you guys think?_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Story: Undo, Chapter, 2_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA._**

**_Please note that if anything in this chapter seems contrived, it's because I'm following the events of what happened in game right now. Everything DOES have a later purpose._**

* * *

"Hold on, you mean you can't use your flames?" Riza asked in disbelief.

"No…" Roy mumbled grimly. "Otherwise, I would have scorched that bastard."

Immediately, Riza got a pretty clear image of what had probably happened:

When she left the room, the monster had entered the room and tried to attack them. Roy and Edward tried to use their alchemy to defend themselves before discovering that it was not working. Not having enough time to respond, they had all ran in different directions to get away from the monster, and, as a result, got separated from one another.

"I see… This is bad. Sir, without alchemy, Edward is..." Riza pondered it for a moment, before looking back up with an uneasy feeling on her stomach.

"Yeah…" Roy nodded, already knowing what she wanted to say. Havoc was practically defenseless right now, and without alchemy, even Edward had his limits. "So we should p-probably go ahead and try to find him and Havoc as soon as possible..."

As he said this, he attempted to stand back up. However, his legs were shaking beneath him, and he was visibly unsteady.

"Wait, Colonel," Riza rested her hands on his shoulders, urging him to sit back down. "I think you should try to calm down a bit first. I'll go and see if I can get some water for you to drink. In the meantime, just stay hidden…"

Roy didn't even bother to deny being shaken up over the whole ordeal and needing time to calm down, but he took a moment to study her with apprehension. "...Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

Riza smiled warmly. "Well, it's not like you'd be of any help, sir. As you are now, you'd be completely useless."

Knowing fully well that she hadn't said it with any ill intention, Roy offered a weak dejected smirk in response. "You always have been the blunt one, haven't you, Lieutenant…?"

"Well, that is part of my job, sir…" Riza said sofly. And Roy quickly knew she wasn't referring to her job as a soldier, but rather as the person who was there to keep Roy in line and from getting himself killed. Then again, it was hard to say what exactly was the best course of action was in this situation, but they both understood that and accepted that risk.

It was true that if he went with Riza now in the weak state of mind that he was in, and they happened to run into the monster, he would probably only be a hindrance to her. It would only put them both at risk, so staying hidden for the time being instead of drawing attention seemed to be the much better and less problematic option for both of them.

After all, even now , his mind was racing in a thousand different directions after what he had just seen, and he was not thinking right. He needed a moment to regain his composure. He'd always held a lot of respect for Riza. No matter what she went through, she always remained the stronger one of them. Of course, that wasn't to say she didn't ever lose her cool, but he could usually always look to her to be the rational one about things.

"Anyway, don't worry. I'll be back in a few minutes. And those two are a lot more capable than we give them credit for at times, so try to calm down the best you can, alright?" Riza said.

Roy sighed shakily. "Right…"

…

The first place Riza tried to get a glass of water was the kitchen, but unfortunately, the tap wasn't working, so she decided to try elsewhere. On a whim, she decided to revisit the same hall that she had seen that monster in before discovering another door that she had apparently overlooked before. It led into a bathroom. She approached the sink, turning on the faucet. And this one actually worked , much to her relief.

It was only upon entering the bathroom that she began to realize just how cold the air of this mansion was, but she decided to ignore it for the time being.

She filled up the glass that she had grabbed in the kitchen, before turning the water back off and cautiously exiting the room. Fortunately, she hadn't had any more run-ins with that monster again since she last saw it, but somehow the anticipation made it more disturbing, so she made sure to remain on guard the whole time, and continued to poise her gun in preparation to shoot at any given moment.

Making haste, she finally returned to the room that Roy was in.

Almost instantly, she was greeted by the sound of what almost seemed like… a hammer? So much for not drawing attention to himself...

"Colonel, I brought you some water," Riza announced, approaching the now-closed curtain.

The hammering now stopped and Roy stepped out from behind the veil, accepting the glass from her. "Thanks… And sorry for falling apart on you like that… I think I've calmed down now, though, thanks to you. Hell, knowing me, I probably would have gone and got myself killed..."

Riza smiled a bit. "Don't mention it... But Um…"

For a brief moment, she debated on how to broach the subject. "What were you doing in there?"

"It's nothing important…" Roy answered dismissively, before taking a few gulps of the water. "So have you still not found any sign on the others' whereabouts...?"

"No, I haven't... But quite a few of the doors are locked, so I assume it's possible that they've locked themselves in one of the rooms for safety." Riza said.

"That would make sense…" Roy pondered it for a moment, before remembering something. "Oh, that reminds me, I found a key earlier… It might benefit you."

"What do you mean? Sir, aren't you coming with me?" Riza asked, taking the key, which had 'library' written on it in black ink. She didn't sound angry, only a bit surprised. After all, just a few minutes ago, Roy had wanted to rush out to find Edward and Havoc despite his mental state, but now that he had calmed down some, the way he spoke implied that he was encouraging her to do some of her own searching.

"Actually, there's something I need to take care of first…"

In a closet?

In the end, Riza didn't bother questioning it. This was Roy, after all. Despite how strange it sounded, he must have known what he was doing.

She said. "Well, just don't go and die on me now if I leave you, alright?"

"I have no intention to, but I should say the same for you. Be careful, Riza." Roy said seriously.

"Right, I will." Riza said lightly, in response to him using her first name, before turning to leave the room.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye," Roy spoke up again.

"Yes, sir?" Riza inquired, glancing over her shoulder at him.

"That was an order." Roy gave a more serious expression. "Under no circumstances are you allowed to die here."

A small smirk tugged at Riza's lips before she momentarily raised her hand to her forehead in a salute. "Understood."

End of Chapter

…

**A/N: I don't really like how this turned out, to be honest, but I tried my best for somebody who has not slept all night once again...**…

**_A/N: I don't really like how this turned out, to be honest, but I tried my best for somebody who has not slept all night once again..._**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Story: Undo, Chapter 3_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA_**

**_Additionally, this is my first time ever writing for Havoc, so I'm super worried that I'm gonna seriously screw up his character…_**

**_And I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter in general... Describing the mansion is not an easy feat I swear. :T_**

**_Also, taking into consideration the original HetaOni story, but also the FMA universe and what I thought made more sense or was easier, some things had to be changed in this, I hope you guys don't mind!_**

_…_

Riza took a few minutes to explore the rest of the house to see if any of the other rooms were unlocked, but none of them were, although she _did_ discover that there were four floors in total.

It didn't take long to figure out where the library was and as it turned out, it was the room closest to the kitchen on the bottom floor. At first glance, it didn't appear to be anything spectacular, and there were only a few rows of books. The majority of the books were dusty, implying that they probably hadn't been touched in months or even years.

After passing by the last bookshelf from the door, she saw a small square table in the corner of the room. There were some papers scattered around it, a couple of books… and even a key.

However, she didn't have but a few seconds to think about it, because her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of heavy pattering. Looking up, she saw the beast - that had practically appeared out of nowhere - quickly advancing towards her.

Without hesitation, she held up her gun and shot it. For a moment, blood oozing out of the chest wound where the projectile had hit, the creature stumbled back a bit, before once again approaching her, slightly slower and more unsteady than before.

Despite her luck, she knew that if she got caught by it, she would most likely be killed, so, instead of wasting any more bullets than necessary, she quickly grabbed the key and ran towards the door, not once looking back, until she had closed the door and was back out in the hallway.

Oddly, it didn't seem like it had followed her. Not that she planned to go back or wait around to see if it actually had or not. Instead, she focused her attention on the small metal object in her hand. Fortunately, it had '4F' written on it, so finding the door that it belonged to was fairly hassle-free.

On the other hand, the creaking of the third staircase up, which, quite frankly, was very loud, gave her the unsettling impression that the wood could collapse at any given moment.

On the fourth floor, there were two doors in total and the key belonged to the room farthest from the staircase.

Inside the room, there was a large chair, two desks, a bookshelf, and upon closer inspection, she discovered that there was a curtain behind the bookshelf.

She tried to move the shelf to see if she could see what was behind the curtain, but it was too heavy and wouldn't even budge.

Maybe Roy would able to move it…

Exiting the room, however, Riza decided she would first explore the house one more time before going back to him, in case she had missed something and to give him a little bit more time to do whatever it was that he needed to do.

So minutes later, for the third time that day, she found herself back in the same foyer where she had first seen the monster.

And this time, surprisingly, the door it had gone into was open, but the light was off so she couldn't make out the inside of it, since the dim lighting of the hallways already made it hard enough to see much of anything. Keeping her gun poised, she cautiously approached the door.

Once she reached the door, she began fumbling around the wall to find a switch. Upon locating it, she turned on the light.

And that's when she saw it yet again.

With soulless black eyes that practically stared into her very being and disturbed her no less than it had any of the previous times, the monster, its injuries gone once again stood there in front of her, but only for a moment, before taking a swing at her with its huge arm.

Luckily, all of Riza's military training aided her, and she managed to respond quickly enough to avoid the majority of the blow, even though it did still succeed in scratching her arm and drawing a bit of blood. Immediately after, she pointed her gun at the beast and shot it several times. It let out some kind of bone-chilling screech before it slashed a hand towards the wall and shut off the lights.

Riza responded in kind, turning them right back on, but when she turned around, to once again stand against it, it was gone.

Refusing to feel discouraged by this unexplainable turn of events; of the fact that it had vanished; and even by her bleeding arm, she turned her attention back to the washroom in front of her. Now that the monster was gone by some fluke, she finally had the opportunity to look around and take in her surroundings, discovering several buckets of water in the corner of the room. Beside them, there was a small rounded table.

When she spotted a key labeled "2FBed" on its surface, a part of her felt like either the monster or _ somebody _was intentionally laying clues around to mock her. It was almost like she was in some simulation and that was _jarring _, but, even so, she took the key with gratitude anyway, afterward leaving.

_I'm worried about Edward… I should hurry..._

She was worried about Havoc as well, but she couldn't help but recall how before they had entered the mansion, Edward looked kind of depressed when he had seemed to think nobody was looking. And even though he had smiled and acted it was nothing when she asked, Riza was perceptive and knew he wasn't telling the truth. She hadn't confronted him on it after that, but a part of her wished she had.

To Riza, Edward and Alphonse were sort of like the sons she never had - always getting themselves into trouble(especially Edward), yet they had an extremely admirable sense of loyalty to those they cared about and didn't hesitate to stand up for what they believed.

Anybody who had known them long enough couldn't help but grow to love them deeply. Even Roy, as strained as his relationship with Edward was, obviously carried a lot for the brothers as well and felt similarly to her about them. Not that he would probably ever admit it, of course.

Refocusing on the objective at hand, she returned to the second floor. As it turned out the key belonged to the room on the bottom left side of the storey (top right if coming from the staircase).

This time around she decided to lock the door behind her and was surprised when she saw Havoc, with his back turned to her, crouched down and shaking between two beds on the other side of the room.

When she approached him, he became aware of her presence, defensively standing up.

"G-get back!" Turning around, he was holding a bedlamp in preparation to attack her, since he had no gun on him.

"Wait, Havoc. It's just me...!" Riza tried to reason and held her hands up defensively.

"...Hawkeye...?" Havoc murmured, taking a moment to realize it really_ was _just _her _. Pulling back, he lowered the lamp but didn't let go. "Sorry about that..."

He momentarily noticed her ripped sleeve and slightly bloodied wound on her arm, but didn't bother questioning it right away because he could already guess how she had got injured.

"...Are you alright?" Riza asked.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up is all… When you left, there was some kind of monster that came out of nowhere and attacked us… We all saw it, The Colonel and Edward too! And that thing- You've gotta believe me!"

"Just hold on, Havoc, you're going into a tangent. I know what you're talking about. I've had several run-ins with it myself…" Riza said.

"What the hell IS that thing? Oh, the others- Where are they? When that thing tried to attack us, we split up and ran in different directions, and before I knew it, I'd wound up here! Please tell me they're still alive!"

"First, please try to calm down… Do you want something to drink...?" Riza asked. With Havoc freaking out like he was, having a cordial conversation with him was going to be difficult if he didn't get a grip. Not to mention him raising his voice the way he _was_ was sure to catch attention from one of the monsters.

"...Now that you mention it, I _ am _ a little thirsty…" Havoc admitted. "Do you have some water or something with you?"

"No, but I can go and get you some if you'd like." Riza offered. Going back out to get some water for him honestly shouldn't be a considerable feat, given everything else she'd been through thus far.

Havoc considered it for a moment but decided against it in the end. "Yeah, on second thought, I don't really need it... So have you seen the others?"

"Well, the Colonel's on this floor, but I'm not sure where Edward went…"

"What? The Boss is missing?! You don't think he was killed by that monster, do you?"

"I don't know, but, please, you mustn't jump to conclusions. Edward is fairly agile, after all, so it's very likely that he managed to get away from it safely. At any rate, we probably need to…" Riza trailed off into immediate silence when she heard low footsteps and the sound of something coming closer by the second. She held up her gun. "It's back."

"Oh, shit." Havoc cursed. "Did you lock the door?"

"Yes." Riza said. However, it was clear that both of them doubted it would hold forever.

That was when they heard it -

The sound of the doorknob harshly jiggling. The beast was trying to open the door.

After about a minute, however, it stopped.

Moments later, Havoc spoke. "Do you think it's gone?"

"I doubt it. A lion doesn't just give up on its prey that quickly." Riza only realized a moment later just how much she almost sounded like Roy there.

Grabbing one of her guns, she handed it to Havoc. "Here, take this."

"Oh, you sure about this?" Havoc asked a little uncertainly. "You _ are _ the better sniper."

"Well, you do need something to defend yourself with."

"Alright, thanks." Havoc said, gratefully taking the gun. "This will certainly be better than some _ bedlamp _."

He laughed a bit. Like an idiot, he had accidentally left his gun back at Headquarters and didn't realize until they had nearly reached the mansion. Of course, none of them had any clue how inconveniencing it actually be would be in the long run. "Anyway, we should probably go touch base with the Colonel. I just want to find the boss and get out of here as soon as possible."

"I think that's honestly what we all want right now..." Riza uttered in agreement giving a small weary smile. "So are you ready?

"Yeah, as ready as I could be." Havoc smiled a bit himself, despite how apprehensive he _really_ was.

With that all said and decided, Riza unlocked the door.

_\- End of Chapter_

…

**_A/N: Well, another chapter down… This one is a bit longer than the last one. It won't be long before Edward shows up. Probably some time in the next two chapters._**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Story: Undo, Chapter 4**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**_

_**As a side note, I am ACTUALLY MAKING A FULLFLEDGED GAME FOR THIS FANFICTION, called "HagaOni", which is why it's taken me so long to update.(The game is going to be just slightly different from this at times(mostly in updated dialogue), but not by much. You can keep up with art and updates on it on Hagaoni . tumblr . com in case you're interested in its production.**_

_**It's literally after 2:30 AM and I should be in bed right, now, but I figured I should write something for y'all!**_

_**Also, I'm verrrry sorry, I know that cellphones of any kind weren't created until the 1970s in our world, but for the sake of key parts of the HetaOni storyline, and this game/fic and my belief in the FMA universe, handheld phones of some sort do exist thanks to alchemy and advanced technology, but they're not anything fancy(just for basic calling and mainly only the military has them.) But I mean… Riza was shown being able to talk to Roy, who answered on a phone, while Riza was communicating through a small earphone and mic or something (when she was fighting Gluttony.) So it's obvious that there are some wireless capabilities, as for the extent of them, I have no clue.**_

...

As expected, the beast was waiting for them when they left the room and immediately tried to slash them. Of course, they were just slightly faster and shot it several times, only earning one or two injuries.

Once it seemed to slow down, Riza led Havoc to the room where Roy was at, surprised not only by the fact that the beast didn't seem to be following them anymore, but also when she was greeted by an iron door in place of what was once the curtain. However, she didn't question it.

"Oh, so this is where the Colonel is? It's pretty solid." Havoc noted, as she was about to speak herself. "Hey, Chief. You in there?!"

"Oh, Havoc, is that you?" Roy called back, slightly muffled. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but the boss is still missing…!"

"I see… We really need to find him." His voice was quiet for a moment, as if in deep thought, before continuing. "Alright. I'm pretty much done here, so we can go now."

As he said this, he stepped out of the closet.

"Even so, would you mind if we come back here at some point?"

"What for?" Riza asked.

"Yeah, sir. If you don't mind me asking, do you actually like those narrow spaces?" Havoc wanted to know.

"I suppose you could say I'm… used to them… But it's really not all that narrow in there." Roy said. Before they could respond, he changed the subject. "Anyway, let's go and look for… Hold on..."

"What is it, sir?" Riza tilted her head a bit when Roy stopped mid-sentence.

"You're hurt." Roy said, looking down at her ripped sleeve and bloodied arm with a openly concerned expression.

"Oh, this? Don't worry about it. It's not painful anymore." She smiled lightly. "Anyway, right now, we just need to focus on finding Edward, alright…?"

"...Yeah." Roy said with reluctance after a moment.

"Oh, Colonel, that reminds me. While we're at it, there's a shelf on the fourth floor that I need your help with moving." Riza asked.

"Oh, sure, I can try. Is there something behind it?" Roy inquired.

"Actually, I'm not sure… That's what I want to find out." Riza explained.

…

"It's stuck pretty good. You think you can do it, Chief?" Havoc asked, once they were in the

"No, it seems to be bolted to the floor. We would need either alchemy or some kind of tool to move this."

"A tool…" Riza mused. It was a big house. Maybe there was something around in one of the rooms. "Sir, I'll take a look around to see if I can find one."

"Alright." Roy nodded. "In the meantime, I'll keep trying to see if I can move it on my own."

"I would come with you, but I'll stay here with the Chief in case he needs my help." Havoc told her, a tad awkwardly.

"Alright, I'll come back if I find anything useful."

"Thanks." Roy replied.

With that said, Riza left the room.

…

This time around, the other room on the fourth floor was unlocked.

It led into a bedroom with a single dresser, wardrobe, table and several wooden boxes.

Inside of the dresser, there was a key, and after walking around in the room a bit, she spotted a huge hole underneath the bed. Fortunately, she had enough strength to at least move that. Peering down into the hole, she discovered that she was in the room above a piano room. On top of that, there was just enough distance between the two floors that she could tell just by looking at it that it wouldn't be likely to injure anybody her size too badly as long as they were careful.

It was possible that she could unlock the piano room door from the inside. Then again, it could also be the same deal as the front door where she would just end up locked inside.

With that last thought in mind, she prepared to move away from the hole, but before she could, the floor around the hole began to collapse, quickly dragging her down with it before she could even respond.

She mentally cursed when she landed on her back and the breath was knocked out of her. Fortunately, other than that and probably what would become some pretty bad bruises, she didn't seem to have sustained any other serious injuries. After a moment of regaining her breath, she got up and took a moment to explore the shelves over in the corner of the room, finding nothing of immediate value before heading towards the door. It was at that moment that she heard a loud bang behind her. Looking back, she saw that it was the monster again. It must have heard the loud crashing whenever she fell and followed after it.

Fortunately, the door unlocked and she was able to get out safely.

After a bit of running throughout the house and shooting it to get away from it, she had finally seemed to lose it and returned to the third floor. This time, one of the other doors were unlocked, and she didn't hesitate to open it, knowing that at this point that the most she needed to prepare for was seeing another set of coal black eyes staring back at her.

It only took a second to realize she was in a library, this one bigger than the one on the first floor.

However, it took her aback, when, instead of seeing one of those things again, she saw Edward.

And, apparently, he saw her as well, because he immediately rushed over with a worried look in his eyes. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, you're okay!"

"Edward, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you! You're not hurt, are you?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Edward smiled a bit, before his expression became more serious again. "But right after you left, there was some kind of monster that appeared in the hallway and came after us. Have you seen that thing? The Colonel screamed his ass off when he realized his alchemy wasn't working. Did you hear him?"

"No, I didn't." Riza wasn't surprised to hear that Roy had screamed at seeing a monster like that.

"Well, anyway… When that thing appeared, all I could think to do was run… Sorry, I shouldn't have left you behind like that…" Edward looked away guiltily.

"It's _okay_, Edward…" Riza insisted soothingly. "There's no need to apologize. Anybody would have done the same thing in your situation. Even me."

It's not like Edward had a gun or weapon to defend himself with, after all.

"Still... what's going on in this place? Alchemy is not working, the front door is locked and there are no phone signals here, either." Once while exploring, Riza had tried to use her handheld phone issued by the military in case of emergencies to call out for help, but she couldn't get through. It was like something was interfering with the signal.

"Yeah, it looks like we're locked in…" Edward murmured.

"Perhaps I'm wrong, but you seem fairly calm about this, Edward… You were even wondering around the house." Riza observed, despite the fact that she herself had been doing the exact same thing.

Edward graced her with a smirk. "Hey, I'm a lot tougher than I look, you know. It takes a lot more than some _monster_ to get _me_ all worked up. Besides, those two were freaking out. I figured somebody needed to keep a level head."

"I see…" Riza pondered it for a moment, pushing back the feeling that Edward was hiding something. "That does make sense…"

She herself had been rather startled by the beast herself at first, but after seeing everybody else so worked up, she had somehow become much calmer about the whole ordeal, even if it still wasn't exactly pleasant.

"So what about the Colonel and Second Lieutenant Havoc? Are they okay? Have you found them yet?"

"Yes, and they should be on the fourth floor right now… But we should probably go and meet back up with them in case that thing shows up again… I'll explain the details on the way."

"Alright." Edward nodded, turning towards the door. "Let's hurry then."

…

_**A/N: Another chapter down! I hope you guys liked this one okay, Edward finally joins the party! :D**_


End file.
